


Just As Sure As The Sun Will Rise

by PigsCanFly



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi, The 'major character death' could be classed as minor...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigsCanFly/pseuds/PigsCanFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mash up of the Carmilla characters in the Beauty and the Beast story line.</p><p>Countess Mircalla Karnstein was cursed on her 18th birthday and forced to live forever as a monster. Centuries later Laura Hollis stumbles upon the enchanted castle looking for answers. Could Laura be the key to the freedom from the curse? Time is quickly running out for Carmilla and the residents of the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Other tags might be added as the story progresses.  
> There's no singing but the chapter titles will be taken from songs in Beauty and the Beast.
> 
> Let me know what you think and what I can do to improve it :)

Countess Mircalla Karnstein was the sole heir to the Karnstein fortune and when her parents died at 17 she ruled over the castle and its people. Once she was 18 the young Countess was arrogant, yet elegant and wise beyond her age. She had suitors falling at her feet but she only had eyes for one; Lady Elladora. Ell had golden hair and blue eyes and was the envy of many in the kingdom as was she the object of affection. Mircalla wanted this girl to be hers and had no doubts that she would be. She had a plan to court her that was set into motion on the night of her 18th birthday and nothing was going to ruin it.

  
“Countess?” A knock at the door sounded, disturbing Mircalla from her thoughts, she sighed.

  
“Come in Lafontaine.” The door creaked loudly and one of the Countess’ servants nervously poked their head round the door.

  
“There is an elderly woman at the door asking if you may spare her a room for the night.”

  
“Tell her I cannot for I am very busy tonight. Leave now. Lock the door.” Mircalla snapped back.

  
Lafontaine decided it was best to leave the countess alone and parted with, “It would be best for you to tell her yourself, Countess.” They closed the door quietly as they could and decided to find Perry to see if they could do anything to help with the plans for the evening.

  
The Countess scowled as she finished her hair and straightened her scarlet ball gown before going downstairs to see the intruder. She crossed the grand entrance and spotted an old woman by the doors to the castle. With a scowl still in place the Countess reached the woman.

“I hear you have asked for me? I am in no position to house peasants tonight.”

  
The woman was hidden behind a cloak but there was something about the way she held herself that made the Countess on edge. The matter was not helped when the stranger spoke.

  
“There is a blizzard outside and I have nowhere else to go. Find kindness in your heart to help an old woman?” A croaky voice sounded from behind the hood as the figure approached Mircalla from the shadows.

“I already told you I cannot help you. My guards will show you out. Do not waste my time again.” With these words the young Countess turned her back on the stranger and started back up the main stairs. She had just reached her chambers when a cackle that made her skin crawl sounded throughout the room.

“W-who is there? What do you want?” The Countess nervously stuttered staring into the dark shadows of the room to see who was there. A form came into view from the shadows and Mircalla could see it was the woman from the grand hall. However, now the woman looked sinister and not at all old.

“My child, I am a witch by the name of Lilita Morgan and you have shown just how cold hearted you are. Such a heart cannot belong in human form!” the witch cackled.  
Smoke formed around Mircalla as she screamed in pain. Eyes filled with fear, the Countess watched her skin grow jet black fur and the scarlet dress shred as her body grew in size. The scream that had come from her throat was cut short and in its place a roar sounded. The beast rampaged around, breaking everything in the room, trying to get the old witch.

“Your heart is made of stone and stone cannot love flesh! Until you find someone who can love you in this form, and you them, you shall be stuck like this.” The old witch cackled and made to take off threw the castle doors but turned one last time, tossing a glowing rose at the beast, and saying with a smirk, “Better hurry, my glittering diamond, that rose won’t live forever and when it wilts to nothing you and the castle shall remain in this form with you trapped here forever.” With these words she turned and disappeared as the huge panther fell to the ground and the world turned to black.

***

Later that evening Lady Elladora entered the castle and made her way up to Mircalla’s room.

“Mircalla? Are you in here? Come out, I do not like it when you play games with me.” Ell spoke into the darkened room. The castle was too quiet for her comfort and as she lit a candle on the wall her eyes fell to a figure sprawled across the floor.

“Mircalla! What happened to you? Are you okay, can you stand? Shall I fetch Lafontaine?”

“No... Stay.” The Countess croaked out threw a throat that felt like it was on fire.

Ell knelt on the ground and held her close but as Mircalla’s face settled into Ell’s neck a tingling started in her mouth and she felt her teeth ache. Without realising what was happening she sunk her teeth down into Ell’s neck. Ell let out a scream but Mircalla’s embrace had turned to an iron grip and she could not escape. Mircalla finally came to her senses and dropped Ell to the ground. Blood was dripping from her mouth. Ell’s blood.

“Ell. I’m so sorry. I do not know what came over me. An old witch tricked me; I do not know what is happening to me. Please, my love.” Mircalla’s eyes filled with tears and she started to shake as she looked at the girl on the floor next to her whose eyes harboured nothing but fear and hatred. There was no trace of the love they had previously held.

“You are a monster!” Ell cried as she tried to get away from Mircalla backing away on the ground before standing and launching herself at the door. “Stay away from me. I never want to see you again!” With this the girl ran from the castle.

Mircalla stood slowly and crossed to a shattered mirror. She looked at her reflection and saw nothing but a monster and who could possibly love such a monster? Tears still glistened in her eyes as she realised her mistake and came to terms with the truth. She will now have to waste away her long centuries in this form.

The Karnstein castle, once a happy place filled with light, laughter and balls was now dark and frozen in time. Inside the enchanted castle all the attendants had been turned to household items when the Countess was transformed and the Countess herself can be found in a room shredded to pieces staring at a glowing red rose like it holds all the secrets in the world.

Late at night the roar of a mighty beast can be heard echoing across the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com 
> 
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


	2. Every Day Like The One Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are quite short. I'm waiting to see if anyone is interested in this story and then they will become longer with more of a plot to them.
> 
> Character list so far:
> 
> Laura as Belle  
> Carmilla as the Beast  
> Kirsch as Gaston  
> Will as LeFou  
> Papa Hollis as Maurice  
> Philippe the horse

“What’s up Little Hottie?”

“Hello Kirsch.” Laura sighs as she tried to carry fresh food threw their little village back to her father’s house.

“So... Me and the bros are hanging out on Friday and since you’re my girl you should totally be there!” Wilson Kirsch, Silas’ ‘most eligible bachelor’ stated as he slung an arm over Laura’s shoulders.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this Kirsch but I’m not ‘your girl’ and -”

“Yeah yeah, you just haven’t given into my charm yet but the day will come. So is that a yes?”

“I don’t think so.” Laura tried to stay calm as she took Kirsch’s arm off her shoulders and opened the door to her house. “I’ll see you around though.” She shut the door in Kirsch’s face and started to make lunch for her father.

Kirsch stood outside with a scowl on his face.

“Tough luck, dude.” Kirsch turned to see his best friend, Will Luce, leaning against a nearby tree. “I totally thought you had her that time.”

“I just don’t understand.” Kirsch whined. “Loads of other babes want me...”

“Have you tried being interested in something she likes-”

“Oh! I know she likes books! And she was talking about some Beobab guy...”

With that Kirsch started rambling about all the things he thought Laura liked and how he’d get them while Will shook his head.

***

Laura gave a sigh of relief when the boys disappeared from sight. She’d had quite enough of Kirsch over the past week. While he was nice enough she just didn’t see the attraction to him. She could barely sustain a conversation with him and he didn’t seem to care what she thought or any of her interests, they had nothing in common. She knew that he was trying to get her to go out with him. I mean, she would have to be _really_ oblivious not to and she was quite oblivious but not _that_ badly. She’s known Kirsch for a while and her dad is fond of him which is why she puts up with him she justifies.

Speaking of which, she pushes all thoughts of the boy from her mind and went about the task at hand, making lunch for her dad who was out in the woods chopping wood. She lived with only her father since her mother passed away due to illness a few years ago. The duo tries to get by as best as they can with Jack Hollis collecting wood in the morning while Laura prepares lunch. In the afternoon Laura would bury herself in books trying to learn as much about the outside world as she could while her dad worked on his latest crazy invention. Laura had led a very sheltered life due to Jack’s heightened concerns since her mother’s death but she cannot wait to see the world.

Now that she thinks about it though; Laura was pretty sure that her dad was meant to be home a while ago. Mere seconds after this thought crosses her mind - the door bursts open and a heavy weight falls to the floor. Jack Hollis mumbles something about an old castle and a monster before he passes out.

Laura runs outside to get help and once she has her father lifted to his bed she holds his hand until he wakes up again.

***

Jack's eyes dart around the room, lingering on the shadowy areas, before settling on his daughters chocolate eyes.

“How did I get back here?”

“I don’t know what you mean dad. You were just cutting wood but you _were_ out there for longer than you normally are and where’s all the wood you cut? And how did you get all these cuts and bruises?” Laura started rambling as Jack just stared at her. “You just fell into the house and started talking about a monster-”

“The beast! It was huge and black and then it was just a girl but she lunged at me and told me I was trespassing and never to return. She was so strong and eyes so dark. The castle! Never go near the castle Laura.” With that Jack promptly passed out again which wasn’t surprising due to the effects of stress and blood loss to his body.

Laura sits back down next to him and assures him that she will find out who is responsible for this. When she does she isn’t exactly sure what she’ll do next but she figures that part will come to her soon enough. One last glance over her father’s cuts and bandages fuels her anger and she grabs their horse from outside and makes her way through the gloomy forest to the only castle she knows of.

Castle Karnstein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com 
> 
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


	3. Both A Little Scared, Neither One Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character list so far:
> 
> Laura as Belle  
> Carmilla as the Beast  
> Laf as Lumiere  
> Perry as Cogsworth  
> Kirsch as Gaston  
> Will as LeFou  
> Papa Hollis as Maurice  
> Elsie as Mrs.Potts  
> Philippe the horse

Laura could see the huge castle coming into view and as the sky started to darken she knew she had to get there before the wolves started to prowl for the night. She spurred the horse on through the shadows of the forest but once they reached the gates of the castle a huge bolt of lightning cut through the sky, illuminating the huge structure, and causing the horse to rear up. Laura was thrown from the saddle and landed with a particularly ungraceful thud on the cold stone drive leading towards the castle doors. She had just enough time to move out the way before the sound of hooves crashed around her.

“Philippe! Steady, it's okay.” Laura held her hands out to the horse in an attempt to calm the animal. The wind rustled through the trees and the noise distracted Philippe just long enough for Laura to lunge forward and grab the reins.

“Okay. Now that’s over its time to see what secrets this castle holds and what happened to my father.” Laura made her way up to the castle doors with Philippe in tow. She squared her shoulders and tried to appear outwardly brave even though this place was giving her the creeps. After tying Philippe to a nearby tree she knocked on the huge oak doors.

“Hello? Is there anybody here?” Laura called out and although no one answered, the door slowly creaked open. She stepped into the entrance hall and tried again.

“I know there’s somebody here! I want to know why you hurt my father.” Silence met her but she swore she could feel eyes watching her. The doors slammed shut behind her and she was met with darkness.

“Look, I get that this is all great fun for you Lafontaine but remember what happened to the last visitor here mere hours ago-”

“Yes Perry, but the master is out this time and she could be the one we are looking for-”

“W-who’s t-there? Show yourself!” Laura whirled around trying to find the source of these whisperings. A candle lit up on the other side of the room and Laura promptly ran to it, picked it up and started to wave it around in an attempt to see the rest of the room with the new light available.

“Hey! Watch it!” The candle glowered at her. The... the candle?! Laura dropped the offending object with a scream.

“There’s no need to be frightened, my dear, Lafontaine was just trying to shed some light on the situation.” A teapot hopped into the light. Laura could have sworn she hadn’t hit her head on her way in here... “My name is Elsie and those two over there are Lafontaine and Perry.” The teapot spoke again, nodding to the candle Laura had dropped, and a talking clock... Things just kept getting more and more strange around here.

“How is this possible?” Laura wondered out loud.

“Um... do you _not_ know where you are? Hellooo enchanted castle mean anything to you-”

“This castle isn’t enchanted! There’s no such thing. This is just a very peculiar dream-”

“That we are all having at the same time, Perry?”

“Don’t mind them.” Elsie whispered to Laura. “It has just been a while since we’ve had visitors and the master should be back very soon.”

“Okay! I would very much like it if someone could explain what is happening right now? Who is this master?” Laura questioned, trying to clear her head, but none of the enchanted – yes that’s now a thing – household objects were looking at her and instead were focused on something behind her. Something that was causing a shadow to loom over her.

"Who are you and what do you want? You are trespassing." A harsh voice that was clearly feminine sounded behind Laura.

"I'm here because my father was hurt and excuse me. But who the hell are you?" Laura replied with as much snark as she could muster given the circumstances.

The voice laughed as a figure appeared from the shadows. "Do you think you are actually doing a lick of good to help your poor father? I am the master of this castle." The figure was a girl who looked around Laura's age, with pale skin, dark hair and deep brown eyes that were currently staring intently at Laura. "And you are my new prisoner, sweetheart."

With that the girl disappeared from Laura's view and the light Lafontaine had been producing snuffed out. A strong hand clamped over Laura's mouth as she was dragged from the entrance hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com 
> 
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


	4. Put Our Service To The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who was waiting for me to upload. I was really busy the last couple weeks and couldn't really figure out the rest of the story. Hopefully the update will be closer together now though.  
> Thank you for reading and I always love your comments and kudos :)
> 
> Character list so far:
> 
> Laura as Belle  
> Carmilla as the Beast  
> Laf as Lumiere  
> Perry as Cogsworth  
> Kirsch as Gaston  
> Will as LeFou  
> Papa Hollis as Maurice  
> Betty as the Wardrobe  
> Elsie as Mrs.Potts  
> Philippe the horse

The dungeon cell that she had been rudely thrown into had a cold floor. As Laura stood up she took in her surroundings. There was a barred window at one end of the small room and a wooden bed underneath it. At the other end of the room was the solid oak door through which she had come in. It was that same door that now had shuffling noises behind it. Laura looked around frantically for something to defend herself with. To say that there wasn't much of an option in the way of weaponry was a vast overstatement. Hay was scattered over the floor mixed in with dust and crumbling bits of stone and not a sharp object in sight. Unless her new hostess had some irrational fear of spiders and cobwebs, which would be shocking due to the state of the castle, she was out of luck on the defending herself front. Laura decided the best plan of action would be the element of surprise so she crept over to wait behind the oak door, posed and ready.

On the other side of the door Lafontaine was trying to talk some manners into a particularly grumpy Countess.

“Maybe having her here isn’t such a bad thing, master. I mean she could be the girl we are looking for and if it turns out to be her don’t you think she should live somewhere other than a prison cell?”

“I can assure you that this human is nothing but a nuisance. She asks too many questions and the last thing we need is an angry mob knocking down the doors.” The Countess grumbled in response.

It was at this point that Perry couldn’t take it anymore. “This is no way to treat a young girl. You can’t just lock people up because they annoy you!”

While Carmilla responded she unbolted the locks on the human’s cell door and walked inside. “I will decide what I can and can’t do with –” A small flying projectile smacked into Carmilla’s back effectively tackling her to the ground.

“You better start talking because I’m armed and I am _not_ afraid to hurt you!”

Carmilla rolled over to face this human that was proving to be way more trouble than she was worth. With one eyebrow cocked she eyed the girl and, in seeing there was in fact no weapon, she stood up bringing the girl with her.

“I’m showing you to your room cupcake.” Carmilla stated with a huff.

“My room? I thought I was your prisoner?”

“My, don’t you catch on fast? I just thought you’d be more comfortable but if you’d rather stay down here, by all means sweetheart.”

“My name is Laura! How do I know this isn’t some sort of a trick?” Laura replied, almost stomping her foot on the ground in frustration.

“And I’m Carmilla. It’s a pleasure creampuff, truly, but do you mind following me now.” With that Carmilla walked out of the cell, completely ignoring Laura's exasperated huffing, and started making her way down the darkened corridors. Laura saw no better option and ran after the girl whilst Lafontaine and Perry stood grinning by the door. It had been a while since their master had interacted with someone and managed to keep her anger in check.

***

The castle consisted of a series of long darkened corridors with doors that lead off into unknown rooms. Gargoyles and creepy paintings donned the walls between doors and the only light currently came from the candle that Carmilla was holding. Carmilla suddenly came to a stop in front of one of the doors, nearly causing Laura to smack into her back again.

“This will be your room. Try not to get yourself lost because I have better things to do than look after you.” Carmilla pushed open the door to allow Laura entrance. “I hope you enjoy your stay et cetera. Do not go into the west wing.”

Carmilla stalked off back down the corridor they had come along, leaving Laura with the talking clock and candlestick. Great.

Perry spoke up first, “I know it doesn’t seem like it but she’ll warm up to you. Dinner is in an hour. You should probably change clothes but your wardrobe will help you with that. Come on Lafontaine.” The two quickly followed in the direction Carmilla had left.

Laura immediately decides that she doesn’t want to have dinner if it means having to be around her rude ‘host’ more than is absolutely necessary. Upon walking into ‘her room’ she sees that it is a lot better than the cold dungeons. To start with there is an actual bed. Walking over to it she flops down on the soft mattress and wonders if now would be a good time to take a nap before she starts to look around the castle. This thought is interrupted with yet another voice.

“No no no _no_. I certainly hope you aren’t going down to dinner dressed like _that_.”

Laura scanned the room and saw nothing but a dresser, wardrobe and the bed... then again Perry had mentioned something about the wardrobe and if it spoke as well it would hardly surprise her now. As she approached it it did speak again.

“Let’s take a look and see what I have in your size.” The wardrobe opened up to display moths and dresses.

“Erm, I think that I’ll pass but thank you...”

“Betty” The talking object supplied.

“Yes, okay. _Anyway_ I better be off. There’s a lot of castle to explore, ya know?” Laura turned to leave the room and her unexpected ‘roommate’ when said ‘roommate’ called after her.

“Remember not to go into the west wing!”

***

“Where _is_ she?” Carmilla demanded of Perry.

“I’m sure she’ll be down soon, just adjusting to living here and all.” Lafontaine supplied.

Carmilla took a long sip out of a glass filled with red liquid and made her way up the stairs to teach the girl something about the manners of this century. When she reached the room, however, Betty told her that Laura had gone looking around the castle.  _Of course she did_ Carmilla thought to herself and she knew the first place she was going to look for the irritating cupcake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com 
> 
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


	5. Barely Even Friends, Then Somebody Bends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating schedule will be Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. 
> 
> Character list so far:
> 
> Laura as Belle  
> Carmilla as the Beast  
> Laf as Lumiere  
> Perry as Cogsworth  
> Kirsch as Gaston  
> Will as LeFou  
> Papa Hollis as Maurice  
> Betty as the Wardrobe  
> Elsie as Mrs.Potts  
> Philippe the horse

Laura had been walking for a while down the empty and darkened corridors just trying to get her bearing. She knew that she probably wouldn’t be able to find her way back to her room at this stage and so she just continued to walk. Her general direction, as far as she knew, was towards the infamous West Wing. If it was possible, the castle seemed to be getting even more eerie as her journey through it progressed.

One thing she noticed in this part of the castle were the paintings of people that hung on the walls. Most of them had the surname 'Karnstein' and Laura supposed that that meant the Karnsteins had owned this castle at some point in time and Carmilla might be a descendant of one of them. Some paintings were dating back to the 1630’s. One in particular caught Laura’s eye. Engraved in a gold plaque beneath the painting was a date: 1698 and a name: Countess Mircalla Karnstein.

The thing that really caught Laura’s eye wasn't the date or the name though.  It was the young girl depicted in the painting. She was in a red crimson ball gown with pale creamy skin and red lips to match the dress. Her dark hair was set in long curls down her shoulders and back and her dark eyes, nearly black, stared straight at Laura as she wore what could only be described as a smirk. The structure of the girl’s face was something to admire; with a sharp jaw line that Laura had only seen once before. Carmilla.

_***_

Carmilla had left Betty and now stalked down the passages of her castle looking for Laura. She was walking towards the West Wing because that's exactly where she told the child she shouldn't go and knowing her luck that's exactly where she had gone but Carmilla was determined to get there before the girl.

Her ears picked up the soft sound of footsteps ahead of her and she quickened her pace. _No doubt the human is lost_ she thought. _I did not sign up for babysitting._

_***_

_How is it possible that Carmilla and Mircalla look exactly the same? She can’t possibly be that old. Is it coincidence that the name Carmilla is an anagram of Mircalla? She’d heard the stories of a monster in this castle but Carmilla looked harmless... Didn’t she?_

As some pieces fitted in Laura’s mind many more fell apart and she was just left with a million questions and a sore head. Laura was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed the faint pink glow coming from a door at the end of the corridor until she bumped into said door. When she opened and walked through the door she could see it was a rose, floating and  glowing in a glass case in the middle of the room, that was the source of the light.

Looking around the room it appeared to be a bedroom and looked as though no one had been inside it for many years. The thing that stood out the most about it was that it seemed as though it had been shredded by some sort of animal.

Laura let out a yelp as she rotated on the spot and saw Carmilla leaning on a wall watching her. Carmilla thought that Laura’s current expression resembled that of a child who had just been caught by their parents tipping paint onto white linen.

“Well well sweetheart, missed dinner _and_ caught snooping around where you shouldn’t. I hope this isn't a habit of yours.”

“I just wanted to know what was so special about this part of the castle.” Laura mumbled as she stared at the floor intently and her cheeks started to burn red at being caught. Carmilla's temper suddenly got the better of her at the idea of her secret being discovered.

“You are a child and you understand nothing. Not about this castle. Not about what has happened here and certainly not about-” Carmilla cut herself off from giving away too much. “The sooner you stop sticking your nose into things that do not concern you the better off you, and everyone here, will be.”

Carmilla’s voice had gradually gotten louder during this exchange and Laura had taken a few steps backwards. Carmilla seemed to snap out of it when Laura had backed up so far she bumped into the wall behind her which resulted in her letting lose a squeak of shock.

“Leave. Now.” Carmilla snarled. 

She gave Laura one last cold glare before turning on her heel and storming out of the room. The slam of a door announced that Carmilla had disappeared into another room of the castle. Laura decided that she had had quite enough of her broody, rude host and she started to stomp her way towards the main entrance of the castle.

***

“Laura dear? You missed dinner. Would you like something to eat now?” The one that Laura remembered to be Perry called out to her as she reached the bottom of the main stairs.

“No thank you Perry. I’m going home to see my father and get away from the raging b- bad person that lives here.” Laura huffed and punctuated her sentence with a slam of the castle’s front door.

Once outside of the castle Laura looked around for Philippe and was surprised, but very glad, to see him eating grass nearby. She climbed onto him and started to head back to the village quickening her speed when she realized that it was getting darker and she still had to make her way through a forest full of wolves and who knows what other creatures.

As she galloped through the woods she was nearly thrown from Philippe when he was startled by a howl. _This is not good._ Laura halted him and tried to get him to be quiet as she scanned the shadowy forest for the source of the noise. One pair of... no, two... three. _Oh crap._ Several pairs of gleaming eyes watched Laura from the shadows. She tried turning back the way they came but quickly realized that she was surrounded. In a last ditch attempt to get away she spurred Philippe on but one of the wolves made to bite at his leg and he reared back. Laura was thrown into the snow and quickly gathered her senses as she backed up against a tree, watching Philippe take off into the darkness of the forest, and five snarling wolves slowly approach her. 

Without warning a huge black shape came hurtling past Laura and landed between her and the wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com 
> 
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


	6. Now He’s Dear, And So Unsure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character List:
> 
> Laura as Belle  
> Carmilla as the Beast  
> Laf as Lumiere  
> Perry as Cogsworth  
> Kirsch as Gaston  
> Will as LeFou  
> S.J and Natalie as 'Bimbette' and 'Babette'  
> Papa Hollis as Maurice  
> Danny as the Footstool (dog)  
> Betty as the Wardrobe  
> Elsie as Mrs.Potts  
> Philippe the horse

Just as Laura was beginning to think that she was as good as dead, because now she had _six_ creatures trying to kill her, the black creature in front of her sprang at the wolves with teeth bared. A wave of relief ran over her until she considered the fact that this new threat was just fighting off the wolves so that it could eat her itself... for now she was just focusing on the fact that she wasn’t dead yet. Laura was able to get a better look at the creature from this angle and it looked like a ... panther? _Seriously? A panther **here?**_ It was just her luck that an animal that shouldn’t even be in this country was the one to kill her.

Whilst Laura was contemplating her life’s decisions up until this point the panther was making quick work of the wolves. This wasn’t really surprising due to the fact that it was more than twice their size. Laura watched in awe as the panther took on all the wolves at once. Thrashing around, with teeth biting any flesh it could get hold of, it managed to wound and scare off two wolves. Out of the remaining three one of them managed hit the panther with a slash of claws. It let loose a roar of pain and sent two of the wolves scattering into the trees. It then lashed out and threw the last one against a tree where it crumpled to the ground.

Laura peeked between her fingers and she could see the huge black cat’s chest heaving with the gulps of air it was taking in. Laura could see that the animal was wounded from the amount of blood that was clearly not just the wolves’ but it was still a wild animal that would probably turn on her next. She knew she had to get out of here quickly.

Just as Laura turned to make a quick escape before the creature noticed her again she saw the panther’s form begin to shrink. Laura rubbed her eyes and saw that _yes, this was really happening._ The animal shrunk and morphed into a human form. Where it once stood there was now a girl...

“ _Carmilla?!”_

Carmilla glanced at Laura before passing out on snow that was now red with her own blood. Laura rushed to Carmilla’s side as she called out for Philippe. As useless as he was with the wolf incident it turned out that he hadn’t gone far and came trotting back once he was called and he was sure there was no immediate threat.

Laura reckoned that if she was able to lift Carmilla onto Philippe then she could get them back to the castle in time to tend to her wounds. She bent down to lift Carmilla onto the horse, expecting a struggle given the height difference, but luckily for her it turned out that Carmilla wasn’t as heavy as she was anticipating and she was able to lift the girl onto the horse with relative ease. Once she was safely on the horse’s back Laura carefully started to lead them back towards the castle.

***

Glasses clang together as Will and Kirsch start on their third round of beers. They had a great number of people at their table in the small bar because Kirsch was something of a celebrity in the secluded village. He held this status because of his hunting capabilities and his ‘way with the ladies’. Either way, guys were jealous of him and girls wanted to date him, this made it difficult for Will to get a word in about his friend’s recent infatuation.

“You could have any one of the girls that throw themselves at you.” Will states as he leans forward in his seat so Kirsch can hear him over the shouting and laughter of the bar. “Why Laura?”

Will couldn't understand why, when he had perfectly fine girls that were into him, he had to go after one that clearly wasn't. Kirsch, who had been showing off his muscles to Sarah Jane and Natalie, two girls that were practically on his lap, turned to look at his best friend.

“I don’t know dude. She’s just different than the other girls around here and she acts like she’s not into me but I know she really is. I just have to get her to see that, you know?”

“I’m into you Kirsch and way better than that Laura girl.”

Will rolls his eyes at the desperation S.J was showing. “Well you’re going to need a better plan then just following her around.” He says as he takes another sip from his drink and tries to keep his friend’s attention on the conversation and not the people in the bar with them.

“You’re telling me.” Kirsch groans. “All she cares about are books, but I’ve already tried that, and her father.”

Natalie and S.J leave with the promise of being “back soon with more beer” as they see the attention won’t be back on them until after this conversation.

“So use her father to get to her.” Will says this as if it is the most obvious solution but he knows that he tends to have to walk his friend right to the point of revelation before he gets anywhere.

Kirsch stared blankly at Will for a few moments as a plan formed in his head.

“Will you’re a genius! I’ll go and talk to him tomorrow and convince him that me and Laura are meant to be.”

Kirsch slapped Will on the back as he gulped down his beer and accepted a new one from S.J. Will could only chuckle to himself. He had to give it to Kirsch, he wasn't one to back down easily when he had his mind set on something. 

***

“Not so hard!” Carmilla whines in pain as Laura tries to clean out her cuts.

Carmilla was sat in a chair in front of a roaring fire in one of the main rooms with Laura at her feet and all the other castle residents watching the scene from nearby. Laura dipped the rag she was using to clean Carmilla’s wounds back into the warm solution that she made to heal them.

“If you’re going to be a child about it then I’ll just stop now and let it get infected.” Laura shot back at the moody Countess.

“I’m not being a child!” Carmilla huffed with a scowl. “You’re just trying to kill me!”

Lafontaine was barely holding back their laughter at the pair; they hadn’t seen Carmilla act like this much of a child in a while. Perry caught them smirking and shot them down with a pointed glare as Carmilla wriggled around in the chair making it particularly hard for Laura to get a proper hold on her arm.

“Now calm down dear. Laura here is only trying to help.” Perry said in a motherly tone trying to get the girl to hold still.

“Yeah Carmilla. Do as you’re told.” Laura said as a child might when their sibling is being told off.

Carmilla had a snarky response waiting on the tip of her tongue but it was cut short since all the shouting and commotion had brought the attention of another castle resident that Laura hadn’t yet had the pleasure of meeting. A bark sounded through the room and in through the door burst a walking footstool. Well, a running footstool. It leapt straight into Laura’s lap as she giggled and pet it.

“Danny! Get down.” Carmilla shouted at the ‘dog’ but it growled right back. Carmilla made a sound that was suspiciously similar to a hiss and Laura burst out into a new round of laughter. It was clear that these two were not fond of each other. _It probably has something to do with the dog and cat scenario_ Laura reasoned. Danny leapt off of Laura’s lap and curled up on the floor beside her and the fire as Carmilla continued to scowl at the animal. Laura decided to change topics.

“Anyway.” She dragged out the word with the remnants of giggles still caught in her throat. “I forgot to ask – how did you know where to find me?”

“You can thank Perry for that, Cupcake.” Carmilla replied tearing her glare away from Danny. “After you left in a tantrum she came to find me and tell me that someone thought it was a bright idea to go off into the woods at night. I chased after you and found you when I heard the howl.”

“ _My_ tantru-” Laura started indignantly before she caught sight of the smile on Carmilla’s face which told her that she was teasing her. “Oh. Well thanks. And I’m sorry for snooping I was just curious about the castle.”

“I suppose this is the part when you ask me a billion questions.” Carmilla sighed.

“Well not really. Okay, but it's only two. How can you turn into a giant cat and why does the painting of Mircalla Karnstein look exactly like you?” Laura asked with her eyebrows furrowing.

Lafontaine couldnt stop, despite Perry's strict gaze, but let out a laugh before Carmilla could say anything. “She hasn’t even figured _that_ out yet? Vampire, vampire, vampire, yeah?” They said as they looked at all the faces in the room for confirmation.

Carmilla let out another sigh. This evening was turning out to be more than she had bargained for.

“Buckle up Creampuff. Looks like we’re in for a long night.”

***

Laura sat on the floor with wide eyes as though she was being told a fairytale. Carmilla explained her story; before her 18th birthday, afterwards and the curse, even Ell. She talked about how she and the other residents of the castle have been stuck like this ever since, unable to leave the castle grounds, unable to grow older. She left out the bit about the rose because Laura didn’t need to know that. Laura was silent throughout and when Carmilla finished she placed a hand on her knee from where she still sat on the floor.

“I’m sorry this happened to you.” She spoke softly, looking into eyes that had seen years of sadness. “You are absolutely not a monster. You saved me tonight when you could have just let me die. If Ell couldn’t see how great you are then that was her loss. You deserve better.”

Carmilla smiled down at the girl through watery eyes as Laura finished bandaging her arm. She managed to stay perfectly still for the rest of the time it took because she was lost in thoughts of how easily Laura had made her feel understood and comfortable. She still had a smile on her face when she caught a glimpse of Laf's smug grin and quickly wiped her facial expression into one of boredom but the feeling remained.  

_There's something about this girl..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like you were right Pantherheart :P 
> 
> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com 
> 
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


	7. There May Be Something There That Wasn't There Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all you guys for your support. I didn't expect such great feedback for this work and it really inspires me to keep writing :)
> 
> Character List:
> 
> Laura as Belle  
> Carmilla as the Beast  
> Laf as Lumiere  
> Perry as Cogsworth  
> Kirsch as Gaston  
> Will as LeFou  
> S.J and Natalie as 'Bimbette' and 'Babette'  
> Papa Hollis as Maurice  
> Danny as the Footstool (dog)  
> Betty as the Wardrobe  
> Elsie as Mrs.Potts  
> Philippe the horse

Laura woke up to her head on a soft pillow. The room was filled with sunlight and had a sense of familiarity to it. She was confused for a moment until she remembered what happened over the last few days. She climbed out of bed wondering who must have carried her upstairs after she fell asleep next to the fire. Her thoughts were interrupted by the grumble of her stomach and she decided there were more important things to worry about now. So she quickly found clothes (trying to ignore Betty’s fashion advice) and got dressed before making her way downstairs in search of food.

In the natural light the castle appeared to be less sinister and Laura took her time, while walking, to admire some of the decor. Once she reached the main dining area she found the table fully set and Carmilla leaning against a nearby wall looking out the window. Carmilla was dressed all in black which was a starch contrast to her pale skin which was highlighted by the light. Laura snapped out of her trance and made her way over. As she reached the older girl, Carmilla seemed to snap out of her own trance to turn and greet Laura.

“Morning Creampuff. I hope you don’t mind that I carried you to bed last night because you looked like you were in a pretty uncomfortable position.”  She paused before nodding to the table. “I asked breakfast to be made for us both and I hope you’ll join me?” Carmilla intended for the last part to come out as a statement but, as a result of her nerves towards the younger girl’s opinion of her, it left her tongue and curled into a question.

 _Well that answers how she got into her bed last night but it now left the vampire’s new attitude unexplained._ Laura thought to herself. _She wasn’t going to complain though, rather a strangely distant and formal but nice Carmilla than a moody one._

“I’m not about to complain about waking up in a bed instead of on the floor, so thank you, and for breakfast. It’s really sweet of you.” Laura turned to take her seat at the table and missed a small blush form on Carmilla’s face. Carmilla shook her head and smiled slightly before calling Perry over and asking her to bring out the food for breakfast.

The food came out on huge silver platters, enough to make Laura think that they were expecting company, when in reality Carmilla just hadn’t been sure what Laura liked to eat. Out of, what Laura now guessed was the kitchen, came bacon, pancakes, waffles and all different kinds of cooked eggs. Laura had never seen this quantity of food before in her life and eagerly piled some of it onto her plate. She noticed that Carmilla was watching her over the rim of a covered glass filled with what Laura assumed was blood.

“Hungry there, sweetheart?” Carmilla inquired with a smirk; glad that Laura appreciated this nice thing she had tried to do for her.

“Yeah well I couldn’t let all the food go to waste, you know...” Laura trailed off while Carmilla chuckled.

“Whatever makes you happy, Cutie.” Carmilla tried to continue the flow of conversation. “What do you want to do today? Apart from be chased by wolves that is.”

“You get chased by wolves _onetime_...” Laura muttered under her breath but Carmilla still heard and her smirk was replaced with a soft smile. “What is there to do in this huge castle?”

This was the question that lead to Carmilla wrapping Laura up in many layers as Laura dragged her out the door to investigate the snow covered grounds. Although Carmilla acted disinterested she was smiling to herself as she watched Laura feed the birds that landed on the ground near her. Laura noticed the smile when she dragged Carmilla down beside her and poured food into her hands to hold out to the birds. When Carmilla was enticed into building a snowman with the girl; who was she to say no? It was only about a half hour later when they stood back to admire their handiwork that Laura declared war.

Laura sprinted behind the closest tree and tried to contain her giggles while Carmilla wiped her eyes. Thinking back on what had just happened made her snort out a laugh and give away her hiding spot. Carmilla came around the tree trunk glowering at Laura with the remnants of a snowball in her hair and shoulders. At this Laura doubled over in laughter which caused Carmilla to scowl even more. (If possible)

“I’m going to get you back for that, Cutie.” She claimed as she began plotting revenge.

“Oh yeah, I’m really scared.” Laura gasped out wiping tears from her eyes. “What are you goin-” Laura fell face first into the snow and failed to get out the rest of her sarcastic comment – eating a mouthful of snow will do that to a girl. Now it was Carmilla’s turn to laugh and Laura let her have a few seconds of victory before tackling her down into the snow by her ankles.

Carmilla’s head came up, spitting snow out of her mouth with wide eyes, trying to understand what had just happened... and why there was a small weight on her. Laura glanced up at Carmilla from her position on her stomach. Somehow she still managed to blush through the cold but when she met Carmilla’s eyes they both burst out laughing again.

“Okay, Cupcake. Okay. I’ll let you win this one.” Carmilla said between laughs oblivious to her mistake.

“Let me?” Laura huffed out indignantly. A wicked smile began to form on Laura’s face and Carmilla knew she was screwed as Laura lent down to tickle her sides while sitting up to straddle her and prevent escape.

“S-stop! You win. You win! You are clearly the more superior snowball fighter!” Carmilla choked out, raising her hands in defeat, under Laura’s relentless tickling.

“You got that right, Cutie.” Laura imitated Carmilla on the last word, drawing it out. Carmilla stopped wriggling around when Laura stopped the tickling torture.

They both gradually stopped laughing and just lay there smiling and staring at each other in the snow as if trying to memorise the other’s facial features. Carmilla’s mouth opened to say something when Lafontaine interrupted.

“Carmilla! You may be a vampire but Laura is still a human and can still get a cold! Perry says you have to bring her in for hot chocolate before she catches her death out there!” Carmilla chuckled as she stood up and offered her hand to help Laura up.

“M’lady?” She spoke as she bowed to kiss Laura’s hand once she was standing. _Definitely not helping with the blushing situation_ Laura thought. They walked back into the castle together and only once inside the doors did Laura realise that they hadn’t stopped holding hands.

***

Kirsch and Will found themselves outside of the Hollis residences at about mid day after discussing what Kirsch would say to Laura’s father. Kirsch lifted a fist and banged on the door. They waited a few seconds before a weak “Come in?” came from somewhere within the house.

“Hello, sir?” Kirsch spoke cautiously as he looked around the apparently empty house and began to wonder where Laura was. Now that he was thinking about it he hadn’t seen her around the village in a few days.

“Upstairs” Came the reply.

Will and Kirsch looked to each other before silently agreeing that they should draw their weapons to face whatever was happening in this house. They made their way up the stairs to the small house and Kirsch lead them into what he knew as Mr. Hollis’ room from his previous visits. When they entered through the door they came across Jack Hollis. Kirsch quickly put away his weapon and went to his side while Will kept his out in case of any unseen danger.

“Where is Laura?” Kirsch asked when it was apparent that the old man was on his own. “And where have you gotten these injuries from?” He pointed at the fading cuts on his face when he was close enough to notice them.

“The castle in the woods, Laura left a few days ago. I told her not to. There lives a terrible beast; I fear for her life.” Jack replied through a husky voice that sounded as if he hadn’t used it in a while.

Will shook Kirsch’s arm and said that they should probably leave as Laura was as good as dead but Kirsch shook off his hand and took him to be quiet.

“We’ll go and bring her back sir –” Thinking that, if nothing else, this would only be beneficial to Jack allowing him to marry his daughter.

“I’m coming with you.” Jack said as he got out of bed. “We are going to need more people if we plan on breaking into the beast’s castle.”

“Sir, you are in no shape...” Will tried but it was too late. The old man was already out of the house and off to the centre of the village with both the boys trailing behind him.

***

Laura was wrapped in a blanket to warm up and just finishing off her second mug of hot chocolate sitting on a sofa with Carmilla when her eyes caught a book on the table next to them. Carmilla noticed Laura’s eye line and reached over to hand the book to the younger girl.

“Would you like to read it? It’s actually one of the oldest books I have.”

“My father used to read it to me when I was younger.” Laura spoke softly holding the book of old fairytales. “There was something so magical about it that I fell in love with reading. I’ve always been reading since then.” Carmilla noticed that Laura’s face fell slightly when she mentioned her father and so she decided to change the topic slightly.

“Would you like me to read a passage?”Laura nodded as she handed the book back and curled into Carmilla’s side making the older girl stiffen slightly before relaxing into the embrace.

The rest of the evening was spent with them discussing their favourite authors and titles and reading parts from the old fairytale book. Perry and Laf watched quietly, both thinking the same thing.

“Laura’s going to be the one to break the curse?” Elsie voiced their thoughts like a question, looking at Laf as they shrugged, not knowing if it could be true.

“We can only hope.” Perry added as she shooed the other two out of the room and closed the door behind them all.

Laura yawned for the third time and Carmilla declared that she should be off to bed now. Laura got up to leave but quickly turned back to Carmilla before losing her nerve.

“I want to ask something of you.” Laura suddenly found the floor boards really interesting.

“And what’s that?” Carmilla responded with an amused smirk.

“A second chance. Have dinner with me tomorrow night?” She blurted out before giving herself the chance to rethink what she wanted to say.

“Huh? You? Me? Well, that would be... I mean. Yes.” Carmilla babbled as her cheeks took on a faint red hue so that now both of the girls appeared awkward and flustered. Laura saved them both by smiling and leaving for bed.

_Nailed it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com 
> 
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


	8. True, He's No Prince Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** shows a dramatic change in time  
> * shows a change in scene or a small change in time
> 
> Character List:
> 
> Laura as Belle  
> Carmilla as the Beast  
> Laf as Lumiere  
> Perry as Cogsworth  
> Kirsch as Gaston  
> Will as LeFou  
> S.J and Natalie as 'Bimbette' and 'Babette'  
> Papa Hollis as Maurice  
> Danny as the Footstool (dog)  
> Betty as the Wardrobe  
> Elsie as Mrs.Potts  
> Philippe the horse

Laura was dragged out of bed too early but a strangely enthusiastic Carmilla. Laura became less eager for whatever was happening when she realised that they had already passed the dining room and weren’t rushing down to get an early breakfast. Her mood only changed to mild concern when Carmilla stopped suddenly and jumped behind Laura to cover her eyes.

“Whoa, Carm! W-what are we doing?” A startled Laura nearly shouted.

“Shh! You’ll see in a minute. Now just keep walking – yes, like that. Don’t worry, I won’t let you trip over, cupcake, I swear.” Carmilla gradually lead Laura along a passage that she knew the younger girl hadn’t seen yet and she was only too excited to be the one to show her and to get to see her face when she saw it. It was a room that Carmilla treasured more than most things in this castle and it was a rarity that anyone but herself set foot in it.

Laura heard the slam of heavy doors behind her before Carmilla pulled her to a stop.

“Okay, open your eyes.” Carmilla said as she lifted her hands from Laura’s face.

Laura slowly blinded her eyes open, ready to tell Carmilla off for dragging her out of bed, but the words were cut short when her eyes fell upon the room. It was a huge and majestic room in itself but the thing that really stood out was the fact that hundreds, maybe even thousands, of books lined the walls. There was barley even a space of wall in sight because bookshelves stretched up higher and higher as Laura tilted her head to look up at the top shelf. She slowly walked forward, still in awe, and ran her finger across some of the books. She had heard of some titles and read about others. There were many more books in here that she had never heard of at all and the majority of them looked very old which Laura took to mean that they were also very expensive. She turned back to Carmilla with a huge grin splitting her face.

“This is amazing Carm! I’ve never seen so many books in my life.” The nickname that Laura had started using for Carmilla was one that the vampire would never let anyone else use but it had sort of grown on her, along with the girl that spoke it.

“Well now they are all yours.” Carmilla stated simply, shouldering off from the wall which she had been leaning against to watch Laura walk around the room. “I wanted to show you before our dinner tonight, I figured that you might want to read something before then.” Laura’s mouth hung open and she had to remember how to close it before she spoke again.

“I can’t have all these books!”

“Yes you can. I want you to feel at home here and I wanted to do something nice for you. You can use this room to read in and you can read any and all of the books in here.”

Laura smiled at Carmilla with tears bubbling in her eyes. Carmilla had a reflex to stand back a bit when she saw that the younger girl might start crying, she had never been could with emotional people, but all that happened was that Laura whispered a thank you into Carmilla’s shoulder as she hugged her tightly. It didn’t take long for Carmilla to wrap her arms around Laura’s waist. Soon, too soon for Carmilla’s liking, Laura had let go again and squealed before rushing off to start reading some of the books.

***

Having finally caught up to Jack yesterday, Kirsch managed to convince him to wait until tomorrow to rally the town’s people to hunt down the beast. The very moment that daylight broke Jack was out of his house and almost running into the middle of town. He started to gather people together into a crowd; Kirsch and Will were among those who left their homes to see what was going on. Jack began to speak;

“In the woods lies a terrible beast in an enchanted castle! It has my dau-”

He was cut off by people laughing and throwing things at him, telling him to go back home. Kirsch came to stand in front of him and protect him from most of the projectiles before a woman's shout interrupted everyone. 

“It's true! I've seen the nest with my own eyes –” she yelled to the group of villagers.

“It has tattered black fur that's soaked in blood!” A man joined in. 

“With eyes that glow so brightly that it's all you see before it kills you!” Shouted another.

"Well what are we waiting for? Down with the beast!" shouted a boy just younger than Will and Kirsch's age. Kirsch knew that if he were to speak up now then he could lead these people into the castle, save Laura and be able to marry her. He stood up on a raised bit on ground and shouted out to the people.

"The beast must die so we can protect our people! I will lead you towards the castle to kill it and save Laura who has been captured by it." A gasp ran through the crowd, because while everyone admired Kirsch, everyone also adored Laura. "We leave at dusk!"

A shout rang through the crowd in agreement.

***

Carmilla and Laura parted ways later in the day when they were told by Perry that it was time to get dressed into something more appropriate for dinner. Laura bounced off to her room after giving Carmilla a wave goodbye with Perry and Elsie in tow. Carmilla on the other hand was dragged to her chambers by Laf.

*

“Ohh, this is going to be so much fun!” Betty announced as she came over to Laura. She slowly looked Laura up and down trying to decide what would be the best thing to try on first. She began pulling out dress after dress and holding it next to Laura. Each one received a no or headshake and after a while it started to bore Laura. Whilst Perry and Betty continued to argue over the dress styles and colours, Laura and Elsie went over to the mirror to decide what she was going to do with her hair.

*

Carmilla tugged at the tie around her neck. She couldn’t help but feel out of place in her dress shirt and trousers. Lafontaine came out of her closet dragging a blue jacket behind them. It had been Carmilla’s father’s before he passed away and reminded her of a time when things were so innocent and easy before she hand to suffer through the long centuries alone. She slipped it on over her shoulders and shook out her arms. It fit her body better than she was expecting. Not exactly skin tight but she wasn’t drowning in the sleeves. It made her feel closer to her father and because of that she felt a soft smile on her face as she turned around for Laf’s approval.

***

Laura could feel her palms sweating as she looked herself over in the mirror. She had let Betty pick her outfit for tonight after all and was actually glad she had. She was dress in a strapless yellow golden ball gown that showed off her figure. She had done her hair in a side braid that fell over her exposed shoulder. As she grinned back at herself she could she Betty, Perry and Elsie nodding their heads in approval through the mirror. She thought she was ready for this; now she just wished she felt the same. While she waited in her room to be called to dinner her mind wandered to what Carmilla might be doing just a few doors away.

*

Carmilla huffed as she straightened out the sleeves and shoulders of the blue overcoat. The jacket had a tail that ran down her back to just below her knee and she was turning this way and that way in the mirror trying to figure out if the jacket should be left unbuttoned or buttoned up. Laf was in the room with her trying to give her support.

“It looks fine like that.” They said for what felt like that hundredth time.

“You have to say that.” Carmilla deadpanned. “I just want this night to be perfect. This could be my last shot at happiness and it just feels so right with Laura that I can’t imagine losing her.”

“If you’re going to lose her it won’t be over jacket buttons.” They muttered.

Carmilla scowled at them in the mirror before they gestured to her face and posture.

“I’m sure Laura would much prefer a smile and no slouching to however you decide to wear that jacket.”

Carmilla straightened her back out and put one hand behind her back as she smiled. The smile looked more like a grimace right now but both of them knew it would be a true smile once she laid eyes on Laura. Carmilla had left her hair to fall naturally in waves down her back and shoulders and as she gave her reflection one last look she nodded to Laf.

Laf left the room with her and went across the landing to collect the others from Laura’s room. Carmilla’s eyes met Laura’s as soon as Laura entered the hallway. Whilst Laura walked down the first flight of stairs to meet her, Carmilla’s eyes roamed up and down the younger girl. The smile that was forced mere minutes ago was now full blown across Carmilla’s face with a matching one on Laura’s face. When Laura was finally gotten standing next to Carmilla the only thought that the older girl had running through her head was how beautiful Laura looked, little did she know that Laura’s head was in the same state of mush. They both stood at the top of the stairs smiling at each other before Laf let out a loud cough, earning a small smack from Perry.

Carmilla grinned sheepishly and bent forward to kiss Laura’s hand. Laura could do nothing but watch and turn red as the same gesture from yesterday suddenly meant so much more. Standing straight again, Carmilla gave Laura what the younger girl had started to call her ‘Signature Smirk’.

“Are you ready, Creampuff?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com 
> 
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


	9. She's Never Looked At Me That Way Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are onto the last few chapters now. Thank you all so much for your support :) This chapter is a little short but it's probably the chapter with the most fluff so I hope that makes up for it?

 Laura's arm was safely tucked into Carmilla’s as they started to descend the stairs. When they both entered the dining room it was apparent that Perry had put a lot of effort into setting up the room. The chandeliers that hung from the ceiling added to the atmospheric light already set by the candles that were lined up along the table. The table wasn't as long as it usually was for breakfast. It made Laura wonder if this was something Carmilla had requested so that they could be closer together. Either way, Laura couldn’t bring herself to care very much at all. 

Carmilla took Laura to her place first and pulled out the chair, allowing her to sit, before tucking it in and returning to her own chair. Once she was also seated Perry called into the kitchen for their food to be brought out. Laura noted that Carmilla didn’t have her blood drink this time and in an odd sense she found it endearing that the vampire chose not to drink blood at the table even though she didn’t mind when Carmilla did. It was part of who she was and Laura accepted that.  

As they ate Carmilla asked Laura about her life and learnt more about the little village she came from. Carmilla let out a loud laugh and mentioned something about the ‘beefcake’s’ naivety when Laura told her about Kirsch following her around trying to get her to be with him. Laura just wanted to hear her make that noise again because she had never heard the older girl sound more free. It was at this stage that Laura realised how little she knew about Carmilla. She decided that this needed to be amended quickly.

"What did you do for fun back in 1698?" Laura asked with a smile remembering the date on the portrait.

"It was not a lot different. Waltzing was fun. It had a sort of scandal about it back then." Carmilla replied with a wistful smile.

"How was waltzing scandalous?" Laura said with a laugh. 

Carmilla simply looked at her and held out her hand. Laura took it with a confused expression on her face but followed quickly when Carmilla led her into yet another room of the castle. This room was unlike any that Laura had seen before. It was effectively a huge ballroom but the roof was clear and the sky could be seen easily. 

Carmilla twirled Laura around and brought her close to her body. With the distance between them practically nonexistent Carmilla had the chance to study Laura’s face in a way she hadn’t had the opportunity to before. Laura’s beauty was natural in every aspect from the way her hair swept across her face to the freckles that adorned her cheeks. Carmilla just adored this small human and that thought by itself, was enough to scare her but in this moment she couldn’t bring herself to care.

 She reached up a hand to brush a strand of loose hair behind one of Laura’s ears before regaining the waltzing position and starting to lead her around the ballroom. Elsie, who had walked past the room and seen the two in dancing stance, played a simple waltz tune on an old gramophone in the corner of the room before leaving the room again with a grin eager to tell the others of this new development. Music flooded the hall, echoing through the walls and coursing through the two dancers’ veins. In that moment there was no curse and no danger from villagers. There was only the two of them twirling with wide smiles on their faces. Carmilla couldn’t remember a time when she had felt more at peace and Laura... well all she could focus on was Carmilla’s proximity. When the music came to a stop Carmilla spun Laura out and brought her back to her chest, holding her close.

“Come with me?”

“Of course.”

Laura followed Carmilla out of a set of double doors on the other side of the ballroom onto a balcony. Carmilla took her hand and intertwined their fingers as she sat on a bench at the edge of the balcony. From here Laura could just about make out the faint lights of her hometown and could clearly see the mountains and the valley covered in snow, even the darkening forest. It was dust as the sun had just set, the last streaks of its light across the sky left the promise of it rising again in the morning.

“This is beautiful.” Laura spoke quietly and Carmilla could do nothing but nod as she gazed at Laura and watched the way that the lights played across her skin. When Laura turned to give Carmilla a dazzling smile, all the older girl could do was direct her gaze to the sky, where stars were starting to come into view.

“I always feel at piece out here under the stars. Apart from the residents of this castle they have been the only constant in my life. When I’m looking at them I feel a sense of comfort at how each of our lives just weave into the fabric of time and the galaxy.” Carmilla looked back into Laura’s light brown eyes. “Everything that ever was and ever will be; the stars are witness to. All the pain we feel in life is nothing in theory and can never last forever.”

This was the closest that Laura had ever felt to Carmilla. She seemed to want to hide most aspects of her life from Laura but out her and in this moment all of her walls were down and Laura had never felt more at home as she leant into Carmilla to rest her head on her chest. The silence that seemed to echo beneath her ear at the nonexistent beat of Carmilla’s undead heart offered its own sense of comfort.

Even as all these thought were going through Laura’s head all Carmilla could think about was how Laura was technically a prisoner. She didn’t want Laura to feel like she had to stay. She wanted her to _want_ to stay, for her. After what Carmilla felt wasn't nearly enough time, she turned to look at Laura, knowing she would regret her next words. 

"You should go to see him you know."

Laura, who was still gazing at the stars, absentmindedly said, "huh?"

"Your father. I'm letting you return to your village to be with your father." Carmilla said looking away so that Laura couldn't see how hard she was finding it to say these words.

"You're letting me go?" Laura said in bewilderment as she lifted her head off of Carmilla’s chest.

"Yes Cupcake, you're no longer my prisoner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com 
> 
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


	10. Hope I Could Have Loved Her And That She'd Set Me Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to get the last few chapters out on time but I'm away for the next few days and my current disorganization skills on top of unreliable wifi might isn't ideal... but we'll see

When Laura finally processed the words that Carmilla had said she squeaked in excitement and leant over to kiss Carmilla on the cheek. She was up and walking back through the ballroom doors before she realised what she had just done. At the same time Carmilla was had frozen in the spot with the palm of one hand pressed to the area that was still warm from where Laura’s lips had touched.

Laura was now running up the main stairs. _Oh my god. Oh my god! Did that really just happen...?_ Laura barged into her room and while Betty was asking what all the sudden hurry was she threw on her casual clothes quickly.

“I’m going back into the village to see my dad.” She explained before running back downstairs to say goodbye to the vampire that she had become accustomed to being around during her stay here.

However, when she was back downstairs Carmilla was nowhere in sight and she knew that she would have to leave soon in order to have any hopes of making it home before night fell completely. Saying a hurried goodbye to a confused Perry and Elsie, Laura quickly and quietly left the castle. The only thought on her mind was the fact that she would get to see her father again who she had left in an awful state. She had been feelings guilty about his wellbeing the entire time she was at the castle but didn’t want to bring it up because she and the vampire were actually starting to get along well together and she didn’t want to ruin anything they were starting to have.  As she was riding Philippe on a path around the outskirts of the woods she heard a roar rumble through the air; but she kept going.

*

 _Laura had just kissed her cheek._ Once the girl was out of sight Carmilla bolted up to the room with the rose in the centre of it. The rose seemed to be growing brighter and it was in this moment that Carmilla’s feelings for Laura were confirmed in her own head. She knew she needed to make a decision about what she was going to do about it and soon.

“Carmilla? Why are you up here? Where’s Laura?” Lafontaine came into the room wondering why the evening that they had helped organise was being cut so short. Carmilla was just about to respond to Laf, at the same time as thinking that she should probably run after Laura before she left, when Perry burst through the door.

“Laura’s gone.”

That was all that had to be said for Carmilla to lose herself in clouds of anger and fear. In these moments of losing herself there was no controlling the beast that she became. Laf quickly stood in front of Perry, because they knew how dangerous Carmilla could get, and as they led Perry out of the room Carmilla let lose a bloodcurdling roar.

*

Laura had been riding for a while now and was probably half way back to the village when she started to see a series of lights that looked like torches on the horizon and she slowed down almost to a halt. _This isn’t normal._ She quickened her speed again to intercept whatever was coming towards her and as she got close enough she started to recognise the faces of the townspeople. One in particular stood out to her.

“Kirsch?!”

Her reply came in a series of shouts from different people and words that she couldn’t quite make out but that sounded a lot like her name. Kirsch then addressed the people surrounding him instead of responding to Laura’s call of his name.

“Laura has escaped the beast! Now we are free to storm the castle and take our revenge and protect our village.”

_The beast? There’s no - Oh no. Carmilla._

“There is no beast living here in these woods!” Laura tried to shout out to the people but her voice was drowned out by many more and much louder voices than her own. She slid off the horse and made her way through the crowd to Kirsch who was being slapped on the back by Will.

“Kirsch listen to me. She’s not a beast-”

“She?” Will scoffed in her face. “Clearly the beast has brainwashed Laura!” He shouted out before ordering some of the men close to him and Kirsch. “Lock her away so she can’t hurt herself or anyone else.”  

Moments later Laura felt herself being dragged, kicking and screaming, to the small wooden carriage in the middle of the throng of people which was obviously holding the supplies. She was unceremoniously thrown into it and the door locked. _Great. That’s the second time in almost a week._ A few minutes later, while she was trying to figure a way to break down the door, somebody was unlocking said door and making their way into the small space. Laura immediately recognised the figure.

“Dad!” She lunged forward and hugged him. “I was so worried about you. You have to help me get out of here. She wouldn’t do anything to hurt us.” Laura tried to get across her point but her father had a look on his face that told Laura that he wouldn’t believe anything she said.

“I told you not to go after the beast and you nearly got yourself killed. I’m sorry Laura but this is for your own safety.” He pulled a length of rope from behind him and began to tie Laura’s hands together so she couldn’t escape.

“Father!” Laura yelled with tears in her eyes as the carriage door closed but it was too late. They were on the move again and now Laura knew their destination. She couldn’t stomach the thought of any of them harming Carmilla and just wished that there was a way for her to warm the older girl or at least help.

***

Carmilla had calmed down and had now resorted to pacing the castle while the residents were downstairs trying to form a plan to get Laura back when none of them could leave the grounds.

“It’s impossible.” Elsie helpfully supplied.

“Maybe she’ll come back on her own when she realises that she also has feelings for Carmilla?” Perry tried to lighten the mood but was struck down by Laf.

“This isn’t some fairytale Perry. We need to start accepting the fact that we are probably going to be stuck like this.”

“I can’t accept that! For once I just want things to be normal!” At this outburst Perry ran off. Laf and Elsie were left behind with Danny running in circles around them. They shared a look and Elsie went after Perry to try and calm her down.

“What are we going to do Danny?” Laf sighed not really expecting any sort of reply from the footstool. They were surprised when they got one.

Danny started to run around and around the room barking before leaping up at the window. Lafontaine rolled their eyes but followed the footstool and froze when they saw what was just on the horizon. Carmilla barged into the room because Danny was still barking and she was just about to start shouting when her eyes caught sight of both of them looking out the window. As she walked over, her vampire eyes picked up what Lafontaine could only see as a black mass with moving lights, the villagers with pitchforks and torches. It was a full scale mob and it was headed straight for the castle.

_This is not good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've probably realized this was more of a filler chapter. The last two will be much longer because they have more plot in them I promise.
> 
> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com 
> 
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


	11. No Pain Could Be Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I didn't really have time to proof read

Kirsch started to march the village people towards the door as Lafontaine snapped out of their daze.

"Barricade the main doors!" They shouted. All of the residents sensed the urgency in their voice and ran to their aid. Walking wardrobes and chests pushed themselves up against the door while mops and brooms and feather dusts started to gather other items to press against the door.

While Lafontaine was organising this Carmilla was standing still in shock. There hadn't been a mob at her door in over a hundred years. What had happened to provoke this? Her first thoughts were of Laura. She was torn between two reasons. The villagers had come searching for Laura and she hadn't seen them on the way meaning she might be in danger or lost. The other possibility was one that she was dreading. Had Laura gone home and gathered the mob herself? 

Carmilla found herself willing the second thought out if her mind as she forced herself to start moving towards the front doors. That was when the first boom echoed throughout the castle. 

"Down with the beast!" The chant sounded over and over in between loud bangs of the villagers trying to break down the doors of the castle.

"Open the doors." Carmilla sighed with her eyes on the ground.

"What are you talking about?!" Yelled Lafontaine from their place at the doors. 

"They'll get in eventually." Carmilla dismissed as she started to climb the stairs. 

"But-" 

"Do as you're told!" With that Carmilla disappeared and Lafontaine barely had a chance to follow through on their orders before the doors were broken down. 

"Where is it?" A tall boy with brown hair asked as another one that was slightly broader but shorter burst past him and ran up the stairs at a pace that Lafontaine briefly considered to be unusual. The other boy followed as closely as he could and Left Lafontaine to deal with the encroaching mob.

*

Laura could hear the yelling and she knew they had finally reached the castle but she was still roped up. She frantically began to search around the carriage for a sharp enough object to cut through the rope. A key mistake that Laura noted her father had made was that her hands were tied I front of her body. This made it particularly easy to use one of the back up weapons that were stored in here and cut through the rope.  Thinking that she had already wasted enough time Laura wasted no more in picking up the heaviest sack and throwing it through the back window. 

Her feet landed on the ground only moments before she started running. The castle doors hand been broken into and it was clear already that the villagers were wasting no time in capturing all residents of the castle.  As far as Laura could tell, however, Carmilla was not among those captured. This only made her worry more about the older girl's whereabouts. 

*

Carmilla was facing away from the door and holding her dying rise as she heard somebody start to come in the door to the room. 

"I don't think you realise who you're dealing with." She started to threaten. 

"Oh, believe me, I know Kitty." 

Carmilla whipped her head around. Only one person had ever called her that in her life. 

"William?" 

"Yes Mircalla it's me in the flesh." He said darkly as he leant against the door frame. "Before you try to ask, I'm a monster exactly like you. Unlike you, I was banished to the outskirts of the castle, never able to enter and never able to leave the town." He had slowly approached Carmilla while he was talking. "Unlike you I wasn't allowed a pretty little loop hole. True love this. Beauty that. No! I was your only friend and because of your stupidity I was cursed to this life." 

Will had crossed the room now and stroked the glass case that held the dying rose. 

"I was given only one, ugly loop hole. But I'm more than willing to complete it. The witch never wanted you to live forever. She thought that a couple hundred years was punishment enough and couldn't stand the thought of you having any possibility of breaking the curse. All I have to do to break mine is to kill you when the rose dies." Will's smirk grew impossibly wider and Carmilla was in absolute shock at this creature that had once been the person she trusted most in the world. 

"You see, Kitty, I was the monster that haunted the cage for over a hundred years and made sure.all the blame fell upon this 'enchanted' castle so that no one would ever come here and you would never fund love. I admit, I had not prepared for that silly little child to barge in here. But no matter, I used it to my advantage to trick that stupid boy, Kirsch, and break into your castle with an army. A castle that I was able to access as soon as the rose started to die. A castle that will soon be mine."

Will lunged at Carmilla which seemed to wake her from her trance as she dodged his strike and swung one of her own. 

*

All Laura could see was people fighting everywhere in the entrance hall. In one corner there was Perry and Lafontaine taking turns standing in front of each other and trying to fight off the men attempt in to grab them. Elsie was somewhere up on the banister looking down into the room with her own group of people that she was pouring boiling water onto. Danny seemed to be having a great time tripping everyone up and sending ornaments crashing to the ground. Laura was almost distracted by how angry Carmilla would be at Danny.. almost.

Laura thought about where Carmilla could possibly be and only one thought came to her mind. Time to take a trip she never thought she would again. The west wing.

*

"You're not planning on making this easy are you?" Will snarled. His second plan was to try and get past Carmilla’s walls. "Where you in live with her beast?" Will let out a cruel laugh. "How could anyone love a monster? That's all you will ever be. The monster of Karnstein castle.  Such a disappointment. What would your mother think of you now?" 

Carmilla had heard enough and she lunged straight for Will's throat.

*

The hurried scampering sound of footfalls is what woke Kirsch. As he looked around he saw a small figure running towards him... or was it past him? He just couldn't seem to remember anything. Will. Will hit him over the head! He jumped up from the floor and soon realised that that wasn't a good move for his head. His blurry vision cleared and he could see Laura running towards him. 

She shouted something about a Carmilla? Then kept running. Kirsch decided that his best love would probably be to follow the girl he had been chasing after for months .

*

Will had managed to snapped the wooden leg off of a chair and now had a stake that he was holding to Carmilla’s unbeating chest. It was now, as Carmilla felt so close to death, that Laura burst into the room. In the time it took for Will to turn around to see what had caused the sudden noise Carmilla managed to kill K will off of her and onto the floor.

She Yelled at Laura to get out but Laura just stood there as Will made for Carmilla again at an inhuman speed. Carmilla was able to pin him against the glass doors that lead onto a balcony at the top of the castle. Will spun them around and threw Carmilla through the doors onto the balcony. He was just approaching her again when something came streaking by Laura.

Will was standing over Carmilla as Kirsch came barrelling into him and Carmilla shifted so that Will fell over her and over the side of the balcony. Just as he began to fall he threw the stake he was still holding with all of his force and vampire precision directly into Carmilla’s chest cavity. 

Laura breathed a sigh of relief when Will had gone over the balcony. Her human eyes couldn't see the stake or the throw or the flash of pain on Carmilla’s face as she fell to the ground with the stake sticking out of her. By the time she had rushed to Carmilla's side the older girl was drawing in gasping breaths. 

Carmilla glanced over to the rose and smiled inspire of herself when she realised that Will had done his job in killing her and he would be human now and therefore dead. He wouldn't be able to hurt Laura.

While the last petal fell from the rose Carmilla reached up to wipe a tear from the cheek of the girl she loved. 

 The sun was coming up over the mountains, still covered in snow, as Laura held Carmilla dying in her arms. Holding the vampire’s head in her lap Laura tried to get Carmilla to keep her eyes open.

“...Y-you came back.” Carmilla managed to stutter out.

“Of course I came back you stupid vampire. I’m so sorry. You're hurt! I just wish I had been here sooner-“

“Shh. Its okay cupcake, you’re here now. If nothing less it means I get to see your face one last time.” Carmilla added with a trademark smirk as she raised a hand to Laura’s face who lent into the touch.

“I love you, Laura.”

The hand fell to the ground and Carmilla’s eyes closed as she lay motionless.

Laura fell across Carmilla’s body as Perry and Lafontaine, who had run into the room upon seeing Will fall, watched the scene with tears in their eyes.

“P-please don’t l-leave me Carm”, Laura sobbed over the lifeless body. “I need you. I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought we needed to hear the 'I love you' after the last episode.. This is probably still not how you guys wanted to hear it being said...
> 
> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com 
> 
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


	12. Tale As Old As Time, Song As Old As Rhyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So i want to thank you all for the kudos and comments and especially the continued support to finish this fic. I had a lot of fun doing it and maybe I'll write something else in the future :) This is a short conclusion to my fic, sorry this it's up late.. flight troubles :P Enjoy!

The tears fell freely from Laura’s face as the village people began to gather around her and Carmilla. When they had realised that Will was the only real threat to them they stopped fighting with the castle’s residents. Jack Hollis approached his daughter with despair written all over his face but when he laid a hand on Laura’s shoulder she whipped around and held her father tightly.

“She’s really gone dad.” Laura whispered into her father’s chest. “It’s all my fault. She was a terrible person at times but she did this for me. If only I had been here sooner.” Her sobbing continued and all her father could do to comfort her was hold her tightly. Lafontaine was also trying, in vain, to also comfort a distraught Perry. They had almost started to walk away when Laura heard a voice that she thought was long quietened.

“Y’know, I really am starting to hate this heroic vampire crap.”

At these words Laura stood straight and slowly turned to be captured by the eyes she had grown to love. Eyes that had seen so much of the world and yet so little behind the trapped doors of the castle. Eyes hardened by many years of sorrow but ones that softened when they looked at her.

“Carm!”

Laura leapt into Carmilla’s arms and the hug was returned with just the same amount of enthusiasm. Leaning away from Carmilla slightly Laura saw the smile on her face before soft lips were pressed against her own. Carmilla pulled their bodies flush against each other and as Laura wound her hands into Carmilla’s hair. She felt the soft flutter of a heart beat against her chest – _wait. What?_

Carmilla groaned and softly bit down on Laura’s bottom lip as the younger girl pulled away for a second time. Laura looked up at Carmilla with a smile so large that Carmilla couldn't help but smile back.

“So, you’re a human now, huh?” They both burst out laughing as the people around them began to change forms. All of the residents that had been cursed into the forms of household objects were now turning human again - with the exception of Danny who was now a large fluffy dog that bounded between people’s legs with her tail wagging. Lafontaine and Perry embraced and shared a kiss. While all of this was going on Kirsch slowly made his way up to Laura in amongst the chatter of the people.

"I want to apologise to you." Kirsch said to Laura as he was looking at the ground and scuffing his feet. "I thought Will was a friend and I let him convince me that we were meant to be together." He looked Laura in the eye. "All I want is for you to be happy." 

Laura ran forward and locked Kirsch in a hug. He could be a bit of an idiot sometimes but she still loved him like a brother and he had just lost someone that he thought was his friend. 

"Of course I forgive you Kirsch!" She smiled into his chest. She then felt another presence behind her and turned to see her father looking at her for forgiveness as well. She left Kirsch's arms and walked into her father’s.

"I know you were only trying to protect me dad."

When her father finally released her he turned to Carmilla and held out his hand for her to shake. 

"It looks like I owe you an apology too." He said with his head slightly bowed.

"It's okay sir. You were only looking out for your daughter and I respect that." She shook his hand firmly while Laura smiled to herself while she watched the exchange.   

Lafontaine was watching this interaction too and now addressed the crowd of people that had gathered.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" They wrapped their arms around Perry and held her close as the crowd shouted in joy.  _Yeah, this was worth the wait._

***

Laura and Carmilla entered the ballroom like they had done the previous night. To Laura it felt like ages ago but this time when Carmilla lead her onto the floor she was surrounded by friends and family and the curse was lifted. Since the curse had been lifted the carte seemed to brighten and the sun split the dark clouds that appeared to surround the area before. 

Carmilla pulled Laura close and they begun their waltz around the room. After a short time Lafontaine pulled Perry out to join the couple. This started a chain of people that kept coming out to dance and it wasn't long before everyone was dancing and the room was filled with music and laughter. Carmilla saw everyone and felt herself being taken back to a time before the curse and before Elle. She looked down at Laura who looked back up at her like she held the world and all the stars in her eyes. While she held Laura in her arms she felt grounded and safe. As though nothing could go wrong again. 

She looked around everyone and smiled before looking down at Laura as the younger girl held her head against Carmilla's chest, presumably listening to her heart, and she knew that this is what peace felt like. In all the years she had spent in the darkness she didn't expect or envision her own happy ending, it just didn't seem possible, but that was before Laura. Laura broke through the darkest parts of her and made sure that the sun would rise in the morning and that's when Carmilla knew. 

_The love that this girl gives her might not get rid of all the pain that she's been through but it fills in the cracks of her heart and leaves no room for fear or sadness and she knew she wouldn't want it any other way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com 
> 
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


End file.
